A Night At Abby's
by Starbeam4267
Summary: After a hard case, the team get together at Abby's for drinks. The ending might not be what you think. Disclamer: don't own NCIS. They belong to Bellisarius Productions. A/N: this is my first story. please review and tell me what you think.


It had been a rough case for the NCIS team, a harder one than usual. Petty Officer Ethan T. Wilson had been murdered. The evidence had been misleading, because it had been hard to separate the real clues from the planted. They had finally managed to do it. The evidence led them to Petty  
Officer Owen Jamison. After many hours of being interrogated by Gibbs, he admitted to killing Wilson. Jamison and Wilson had been partners in a drug trafficking scheme to smuggle drugs in from Puerto Rico and sell them on the black market. When Jamison found out Wilson had been double crossing him by keeping more money for himself, he killed Wilson. So after almost a week of investigating, they finally solved the case.

Since it was Friday, and the team didn't have to work the next day, Abby invited the team over to her place for drinks. Gibbs declined because he had other plans. Ducky couldn't make it because he had to go home and tend to his mother. And Palmer had other plans. But Tony, McGee and Ziva accepted

Ziva was the first to arrive.

"Hi, Ziva," Abby greeted her excitedly.

"Hello, Abby," Ziva replied. "Are Tony and McGee here yet?"

"No, you're the first one. But they should be here soon. Why don't you come in and wait."

McGee arrived 10 minutes later. Tony arrived five minutes after him. When they were all there, Abby said,

"I thought we could play 'I Never'."

McGee was a little reluctant, but after some teasing from Tony he agreed. Ziva, however, had no idea what that was.

"What is 'I Never'", Ziva asked, confused.

"It's a drinking game," explained Abby. "Here's how you play. For example, someone says 'I've never been to a zoo. If you have, you take a drink and explain what happened. If you haven't, you don't do anything. Got that?"

"I think so," Ziva replied.

"Good. Then let's play!"

"I'll go first," Tony said excitedly. "I've never pole danced."

McGee and Ziva didn't drink. Abby, however, did. The others looked at her.

"What," she asked. "I was at my friend's house, we were bored, her mom had a pole in her basement, so we decided to pole dance. It was no big deal."

"Only you, Abs," Tony said. "Probie! You're up!"

"Alright. I've never….stolen a car," McGee said.

There was a pause. Then Tony took a drink.

"Tony! I figured you would," Ziva taunted.

"What!" Tony said defensively. "Technically, I didn't steal it. It was my father's car. I just barrowed it. But when he found out it was gone, he threw a fit and called the cops. But the charges were dropped," he added hurriedly.

"Ok then. My turn," Abby said. "I've never…blown up a building."

After a pause, McGee and Ziva drank.

"McGee!" Abby said, surprised.

"I-I wasn't trying to," he said defensively. "I was doing an experiment in my tool shed, I used too much Nitroglycerin, and it blew up. It wasn't even a big explosion!"

"Ziva," Abby asked.

"I blew up a building that housed a terrorist cell," Ziva replied confidently.

"Ok. Your turn," Abby said.

"Alright. I've never…..based a book on people I work with."

They all looked pointedly at McGee.

"For the last time, I did _not _base the book on you guys," McGee protested.

"Nice try, McGeek," Tony said. "Now drink up."

"Fine," McGee said exasperatedly and drank.

About two hours and 20 drinks (total) later, Tony said, drunkenly,

"I'm bored with this game. Let's play truth or dare."

The others all agreed.

"Alright, Ziva," Abby said slurring her words together. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare," she replied after much thought.

"I dare you to…..kiss Tony **on the lips** for two minutes without stopping," Abby said.

"Alright," she agreed, much to everyone's surprise.

She went over and straddled Tony and kissed him on the lips. Tony moved his hand up her arm until he reached the nape of her neck and pulled her closer.

"Ok. The two minutes are up," Abby said. But they didn't stop kissing. Finally Abby yelled, "**Hey! The two minutes are up! Will you guys knock it off?**"

"Sorry," they said.

And so the game of truth or dare went on for most of the night.

The next morning, the sun came up. It seemed even brighter than usual. Tony woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he didn't have any clothes on, and he felt someone next to him. He finally willed himself to open his eyes and look to his right. When he did he got the biggest shock of his life. He was laying next to McGee!

"PROBIE! WAKE UP!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" he asked. And then he looked over. His face grew an expression of horror. "Did we just…?"

"I don't know," Tony replied. "But one thing I do know is, I am **never **coming over to Abby's for drinks again!!"

THE END


End file.
